Perfect Match (currently on Hiatus)
by Chezza3009
Summary: Michonne Wright has a date with Rick Grimes. What happens when they have a successful first date and Michonne doesn't want it to end? All AU... NO ZA. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 _Continuing on and adding another story to the collection. Yes I will be doing a part 2 of "You want what they have," I have also decided because of some reviews about sensual massage I will be doing something with that eventually a before that one shot and afterwards alongside each other about their family life. I just need to get the high school balance right and plot etc. I haven't forgotten about Disco Inferno or Obsessed promise... updates our coming._

 ** _Synopsis:_**

 _So this is a one shot, with a bit of a story then all smutty goodness! ...Michonne has a date with a cop named Rick Grimes._

 **Perfect Match**

 _Swipe, Swipe, Swipe, Swipe,_

Michonne swiped her perfect slate; grey manicured nails, across her iPhone screen. She was looking at the various dating profiles on the dating website _"Perfect Match"_.

She was currently sitting in her office in downtown Atlanta, on her lunch break. Michonne was leaning back in a black leather computer desk chair, her legs crossed over at the knee and her leg slightly bouncing in the air.

Michonne hadn't dated anyone in a few years and Andrea had convinced her try this new dating app. To get andrea off her back, Michonne reluctantly signed up. Michonne has had a plan since she was in her early twenties, but now being 30 years old, nearly 31, she had thought that she would have met the love of her life by now. She thought that they would have had been married and have had at least three children, a nice house and good careers. The only things she seems to have managed so far was the good career and a nice house. Two out of four wasn't bad but now she needed the other two to truly feel complete.

Michonne was looking for a guy who could keep her on her toes and she would do the same. She was after something exciting. Someone who would make her breath catch, someone who was funny, and who wasn't scared to try new things. Michonne had been in lots of failed relationships over the years, and now she wanted to settle down and find the perfect one to be with. All her exes never lived up to her expectations. She had never felt a deep connection before.

Michonne was just about to swipe past a profile, but something caught her attention. She leaned forward in her chair with her elbows resting on her desk. Michonne clicked on the profile picture first, he was very good looking. He was handsome, rugged and she quickly read through his information. Out of all the previous profiles, this one had caught her eye.

She clicked match and sent a quick message to the man with the piercing blue eyes.

Michonne locked her iPhone screen as her lunch break was nearly over and placed her phone on her desk. She clasped her hands together and bit down on her lip. She had a good feeling about this man.

* * *

"Shane, I don't know why I let you convince me to go on this dating app," Rick said, whilst they were sitting outside in their patrol car.

"Because you need to get that psycho ex Jessie out of your life for good." Shane replied, taking the last bite out of his steak sandwich.

Rick rolled his eyes at Shane.

"Oh, wait I...I got a match," he got slightly nervous and excited at the same time.

This was all new to Rick. Shane had convinced Rick to give this dating app a try because he hadn't found a woman that could keep him on his toes. He hadn't found someone that deserved his time. He wasn't going to meet someone like that, not at the school drop off point where he met Jessie.

"With who? Let me see," Shane grabbed the phone out of Rick's hand, looking at the profile of the woman who has just matched with Rick.

"She matched with you?" Shane seemed surprised. "Man, she is way out of your league, Wait, you have a message,"

Rick tried to grab the phone back out of Shane's hands, but Shane leaned his left arms across Rick's chest, trying to hold him down whilst he read the message out loud.

"What does it say?" Rick asked after he gave up trying to get his phone back from his best friend's hands.

"Mi-cho-nne says, that's her name," he looked at the side of Rick's face as he struggled to say her name.

"Michonne," Rick whispered underneath his breath. He had never heard of a name like that before.

 _"Hi Rick, how are you? I am really interested in your profile and getting to know you more. I was wondering if you were free Friday night around 7pm for dinner and drinks? ... Michonne X"_

"Kiss, she put a kiss on the end," Shane mocked Rick.

Rick's cheeks went bright red even as he had a smug grin on his face.

Rick caught his phone in his hands as Shane threw it back to him. Rick looked at the profile of a Michonne Wright, he was looking at the picture of a beautiful dark-skinned woman. Rick didn't have a problem with dating anyone of colour, the opportunity had never presented itself. Looking at her picture, he was happy that it now had.

* * *

 **Friday Night...**

It was 6.57pm in the evening on a warm, sunny day. Rick Grimes was currently sitting in a restaurant waiting for his date to arrive. He sat nervously waiting, taking a sip of his ice-cold water. He placed it back down and ran a finger through the collar of his light blue shirt. Michonne had made reservations at one of the finest restaurants, in downtown Atlanta.

Michonne and Rick had been privately messaging each other all week. They had seemed to be getting along well by text, and he was excited for his first date with her.

It had been true that he had his fair share of bad relationships, one being with his ex-wife Lori. Even though the relationship was over, they had two wonderful children together. Over the years, they had become best friends and they got along well and not just for the sake of their children. Rick could go to her with any problem. After the divorce, he dated a woman named Jessie Anderson, off and on. Shane says that she was a complete psycho and still is. When Rick finally did end it with Jessie, she still didn't get the hint. Its' been two years and she still hasn't got that hint.

But there was no time to be thinking about a Jessie again because in walked a vision gliding towards him like she was some goddess. It was Michonne. Her profile picture did not do her any justice at all. _Maybe Shane was right...maybe she is too good for me?_ Rick thought.

Michonne's braids hung loosely around her face. She had big brown eyes and the longest black eye lashes. He looked down to her nose where a small silver stud sat, reflecting the light from the restaurant. Rick licked his lips. She was different to what he would previously go for. Rick looked down to her plump berry coloured lips that looked **Perfect** for kissing. He cast his eyes down her body and she was wearing a satin champagne coloured mini dress with a swing hem. The dress had short puff sleeves that hung off her broad shoulders. **Perfect** shoulders for running his hands across. A small silver pendant hung around her neck, sitting just short of her cleavage. A neck that was **Perfect** for sucking on. He looked down as the dress stopped short. He looked at her perfect toned legs that would look **Perfect** wrapped around his waist. Rick's eyes continued to travel down her shapely legs, and he noticed that Michonne was also wearing black peep toe shoes with painted baby pink nails which matched her finger nails.

Rick stood up from the table reaching out and shaking her small, delicate hand. Michonne moved her black clutch to underneath her arm, but before she reached out and shook his hand, Michonne pushed her braids back behind her ear. When she did, Rick noticed she had several piercings in her left ear.

He had never been with anyone with piercings like she had. Lori and Jessie hated any type of body modifications, and that was just another thing that set Michonne apart from them both. Rick couldn't help but wonder if she had any other piercings underneath that dress. Michonne looked so good from the front that Rick wondered how she looked from the back. He couldn't see anything underneath the dress, he would just have to use his imagination for now.

"Hey Rick, nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Yes, nice to finally meet you as well Michonne."

Rick released her hand as he came from around the table and helped her push her chair in.

"Quite the southern gentleman, I like that."

Rick smiled, as he took his seat back in front of her as the waiter came to stand before the table.

"You want a drank orderin?"

"Yes, please. I think I will have Gin and tonic, thank you." Michonne asked the waiter before he walked away to make her drink.

"You not drinking?" Michonne took note of the glass of water on the table.

"Oh no, no I am ok." Rick answered.

She smiled before picking up the menu scanning her eyes down while deciding on what to eat.

A few minutes later the waiter came back over with Michonne's drink

"So, you're not originally from around here?" Michonne asked taking a sip of her drink.

"No, I used to live in Georgia, in a little town called Kings County, until about 7 years ago before moving to Atlanta. You ever heard of the town?"

"No, I haven't. Is that bad?" she laughed.

"Nah, I don't think anybody has to be honest," he chuckled with her.

Rick couldn't take his eyes off her all night, and Michonne felt the same.

"You always lived here?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, born and bred. I am a city girl," she smiled.

Rick loved to see that smile already and the way her pearly white teeth shown. He nodded his head at her.

"You ready to order?" he asked looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, I am quite hungry," she nodded smiling back at him.

The waiter came back to the table and Michonne ordered honey chicken with rice and Rick ordered a cheeseburger and fries. As they waited for their food to arrive, they continued talking.

"Interesting, so I really like your accent," she spoke whilst placing her drink down on the table. There wasn't anything Michonne didn't like about Rick so far and they had only known each other for half an hour. Michonne was flirting with Rick and Rick was flirting back. She didn't want to admit it but certain words he accentuated caused a deep sensation between her thighs.

After 15 minutes of waiting for their dinner to arrive it finally came to the table as they continued to talk.

"Do you have any children?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah two. Carl he's 14 and Judith she's 6, going on 16!" he laughed.

"Oh, good ages," Michonne nodded as she placed a piece of chicken in her mouth. Michonne wasn't fazed that Rick already had children, that showed maturity. It was just another quality she already liked about him.

"You got any kids Michonne?" _Michonne_ he loved to say her name, coughing slightly as he asked her the question.

Michonne looked up at Rick before she spoke.

"No, no not yet," she replied with a grin on her face.

Rick slightly blushed. He would be happy to be the father of her children. He would be even happier if she was the mother of his future children.

Rick made Michonne laugh and she did the same. Dessert followed afterwards with Michonne ordering peanut butter cheesecake and Rick the chocolate brownie. They both ended up sharing desserts with Michonne eating off Rick's spoon a few times and him feeding her. They had chatted about things from their careers, to what they were passionate about, places they would like to eventually visit, and music they were both interested in. Michonne really enjoyed her evening with Rick and she didn't want it to end. So, she invited him to her apartment for coffee.

* * *

"I don't do this normally, just to let you know," she said in between kisses.

"No, neither do I." Rick cupped his hands on her chin, his lips capturing hers.

After a successful first date and a lot of sexual tension, Michonne had invited Rick over to her home for what was supposed to be for a cup of coffee and more conversation. But a part of her wanted to get to know him better without their clothes on. Rick must have felt the same because as soon as her front door was shut he had wrapped his arms around her waist. He started caressing his hands over her stomach, and started to kiss on her neck. She rolled her neck over his shoulders, giving him more room,where he inhaled her scent. The smell of almond and honey milk invaded his senses. He lightly sucked at the side off her neck, wanting to have a better taste.

"Hmm Michonne you smell so good," Rick breathed into her ear, sending a wave of goose bumps down her flawless skin.

Michonne smiled, biting down onto her bottom lip.

Rick had never been this forward before but there was something about Michonne. They had been teasing and, flirting with each other all night and this sexual tension had built up. He couldn't help himself.

Michonne grabbed Rick's hand leading him to her bedroom. On the way, he lightly started tugging on her ear lobe with his teeth, being careful not to bite her piercings. Michonne let out a small moan. Michonne could feel the wetness in her thong, and all they had done was kiss. Making their way into the bedroom she dimmed the bedroom lights till it was just right. Michonne turned her back to Rick.

"Take this dress off me Rick. Now!" Michonne breathed through her moans.

Rick moved his fingers and unzipped the back of her dress letting it drop to her bedroom floor. As he did he noticed something on her back but Michonne quickly stepped out of the dress and turning to face him. Ricks tongue reached out and met hers as he entered her mouth to a near orgasmic pleasure, of grappling tongues. They were lost in each other's embrace. Michonne moved her fingers to unbutton his shirt, revealing his toned chest. She didn't know what she expected. She knew he was a cop and that he had to keep in shape, but his chest was defined in all the right areas. Michonne ran her fingers across his chest hair as she pressed her lips back onto his.

She moved her lips to start kissing on his neck, as she pulled his shirt off his strong arms throwing it on her cream carpeted floor. Michonne kissed her lips down his arms and across his chest. As she did she explored his chest with her hands at the same time.

Rick looked down at Michonne as she moved to her knees as she continued to kiss down his abs. She felt his washboard abs before unbuckling his belt buckle.

She could feel his dick pulsing in her hand as she rubbed Rick through the thin material of his boxers. She slipped her hands in his boxers, taking a hold of his hard member. Michonne wanted to see what he was working with.

Michonne pulled his boxers down as he sprang free. Around his dark pubic hair revealed him to be heavy, long, and thick. He was certainly well endowed and a little bigger than what she's had before in her past. His balls hung perfectly underneath his member. Michonne looked up to Rick, through her eyelashes, with a smile.

She began to stroke him with her hand moving over his tip and back down to the base.

"Oh, Jesus Michonne," he groaned as she slowly worked his shaft.

She held onto his member as she used the tip of her tongue to circle around his head.

Rick groaned again.

Michonne gently ran her thumb across the tip of his head, as Michonne started to lick up and down his shaft, using her left hand as she continued to try and suck down to the base. She struggled to get him all the way in but with a bit more practice, she knew she could take Rick all the way to the hilt. She gently started to tug on his balls, caressing them in her fingers. Rick couldn't believe the sensation of her fondling his balls. When she looked back up to him, while he was still in her mouth, he had his eyes, closed enjoying the moment.

Listening to his reactions she knew that Rick liked this type of pleasure she was giving him.

With every lick and suck Michonne was bringing Rick closer to the edge, bringing him to the brink but nothing letting him go over. Knowing he wanted a little more. She decided to give him that.

She released her hands from massaging his balls.

Michonne started to slide her warm, wet mouth up and down. She kept her tongue pressed against the underside of his veiny manhood as she followed this same rhythm. With every bobbing motion Michonne moaned onto him. Rick opened his eyes looking down at Michonne, his eyes connecting with hers and that was nearly his undoing.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip. Rick knew that he was going to cum soon. He had never received pleasure like this before. Jessie was always a taker never a giver.

It was turning Michonne on with how incredibly wet she was from giving Rick this pleasure. Michonne wanted to touch herself but she needed Rick's touch more. Releasing him from her mouth, she kissed the tip a few times.

She rose back to her feet, pulling the back of Rick's head so her lips caught his. Michonne dipped her tongue in as Rick let out a deep groan against her soft lips. He could taste his own saltiness on his tongue.

Michonne unclasped her own bra as Rick trailed kisses from her neck to the top of her breasts. She removed her bra dropping it onto her floor. As Rick moved further down, he noticed that there was a bar through her left nipple. It was a nipple piercing that Rick had never seen before. He wondered if she had any other piercings.

Michonne had her hands rested on Rick's shoulders as he stood still for few seconds taking them in.

"It's fine, you can do anything to them," she breathed through her moans.

Rick licked his tongue over her left nipple, causing her nipple to harden in his mouth.

"Hmmm," she let out a sigh.

Michonne watched Rick as he sucked on her nipples.

Rick moved to her opposite breast as he gently bit down on her dark bud. He increased the pressure very slowly, it was becoming too intense for Michonne.

As he continued swirling his tongue around her bud,Rick slipped his hands under her lace underwear. Michonne opened her legs more, giving him easier access.

"You're so wet. Is this all for me?" he asked as he stroked two fingers across her opening. He pulled his fingers away and they were covered in her juices.

"YESS... oh, God Rick."

"Sit on my face Michonne. I want you to sit on my face."

Michonne nodded her head. She removed her thong from down her thighs and stepped out of her underwear. Rick removed his boxers and trousers, walking over to her bed. He lay in the middle waiting for Michonne to climb over the top of him. She hovered over his face her knees on either side of his head.

Rick could smell her arousal. He thought that he could get drunk on the smell alone. He placed his hands around her hips pushing her closer to him.

Rick kissed and licked her inner thighs on each side. Michonne was moaning above him with anticipation of what Rick was about to do next.

He buried his face in between her legs, spreading them further apart. Michonne looked down at Rick, kowing that any minute now he was about to place those **Perfect** pink lips on hers.

Rick didn't. He started off by licking her clit lightly with just the tip of his tongue.

"Omg," Michonne let out as she watched him.

Rick continued working her clit, sucking it into his mouth. He began to lick the clit up and down at first before changing his technique to circling it with his tongue. Rick was making noises against her pussy as if he couldn't get enough. Neither could Michonne.

Rick started slow, entering her with two fingers, slipping them in and out gently. Rick didn't stop licking her clit. He built up his speed of his fingers going fast, then even faster. It was driving her crazy how good he was at this.

He removed his fingers, only wanting his mouth to bring her to her climax. He started to lick each and every inch of her pussy. He was being noisy. He was moaning, slurping, sucking, and he wasn't stopping anytime soon. Rick was licking from her entrance to her clit, flicking his tongue over it, seeking it out even further.

Michonne rotated her hips over his face as he grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling her closer onto his mouth. The hood of her clit was now out because of how aroused and turned on she was. Her legs started to tremble, she was very close.

She grabbed his hair with both of her hands, holding onto his curls tight.

Michonne let out a loud gasp, throwing her head back.

"Ohhh fucckkkkk," she cried out, as she stayed still as Rick continued to lick over her folds. He wanted to make sure he caught every last drop. His lips were wet and his chin was covered in her desire for him.

He smiled giving her a few more kisses and sucking her clit one last time between his parted lips. Michonne sat on top of him for a few minutes recovering from her high. Rick had always wanted to make someone cum on his face like that.

She wiggled down over his body coming face to face with him. Michonne wiped her thumb over his top lip and around his mouth, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You're so good with your mouth and tongue, Rick."

"Yeah," he drawled.

Rick rolled them over so Michonne was laying on her back. He placed another kiss on her lips, as he couldn't get enough of her taste, seeking her tongue out with his. Michonne moved her fingers to the side of his face as long, sensual kisses took over.

She nodded her head at him, letting him know that she was ready. She was ready for Rick to take her to a place of heaven.

He moved back onto his knees, placing her right leg over his shoulder. Rick circled his thumb over her clit one last time.

Rick's cock began to slowly disappear into her inch by inch. Michonne was adjusting to the thickness of his member as he filled her up. She felt full.

"Are you ok?" Rick asked, noticing her face was slightly scrunched up.

"Hmm, yeah. I just haven't been with anyone in a long time."

Rick let out a small smile before kissing the crook of her neck.

He started to roll his hips and Michonne let out a moan loudly as Rick started to slide in and out.

"You feel so good. So good," Rick growled in her ear.

"Ohhh..."

Rick had never felt a connection with someone on this level before. He couldn't get enough off her.

* * *

He turned Michonne over because something caught his eye from before and he wanted to get a better look. She turned around on her hands and knees with her ass high in the air.

She had a tattoo down the middle of her back. Rick traced his fingers over the outline of the tattoo. It was a sword, with Japanese or Chinese writing over the top. He would have to ask her about that later.

"You are so sexy Michonne," Rick said as he slapped her ass, causing her to hiss with the sting of pain mixed with pleasure.

He didn't know what came over him he just had the sudden urge to do that.

"Do you like that Michonne?"

"Mmm, do it again..." she tried to look over her shoulder at him.

Rick bit down on his bottom lip. He rubbed his hands over the smooth curves of her ass. He quickly slapped both of the palms of his hands onto her firm mounds.

Michonne turned back around dipping her head low.

Rick did this a few times before placing both of his hands on her lower back. He pushed her down to the bed, so her tummy was now laying against her soft, purple silk sheets. Rick leaned forward pushing the scatter of cushions off her bed. He propped himself up, putting all his weight onto her, pinning her down onto the scrunched-up sheets underneath her.

"I could go all night," he growled as he slammed his hips into her, hitting her with long, hard and steady strokes. It had been awhile since Michonne had cum, she had a feeling that Rick wanted to make her cum several times.

Rick didn't know that sex could be like this. With Jessie it was vanilla, always Missionary, even Lori stretched out to on top occasionally. Not Jessie. But with Michonne it was like she was water and she was the only one that could quench his newly found first.

Michonne grabbed her hands on her bed sheets as Rick slammed into her repeatedly as her orgasm was building. Her mattress and bed frame bouncing beneath them with every thrust.

He was hitting that spot and she didn't care that her neighbours would hear her, because it was too fucking good of a feeling.

Michonne leaned her back into each stroke that Rick pumped her with. He had hit a deeper spot within her walls.

"Fuck yes," he moaned.

Rick flipped Michonne back over so she was on her back. He wanted to kiss those lips again and he wanted to suck on her neck and collarbone. Caress his hands over body. But most of all he wanted to watch her cum.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" Rick asked as he slipped a nipple into his mouth, again fascinated by her nipple piercing.

"Yes," she replied, breathlessly.

He was hitting her with harder and faster thrusts. Rick's balls tighten up as he was getting ready to cum. Michonne was a moaning mess beneath him. She was grasping at the bed sheets, then to his arms, grabbing onto anything she could. As he was pushing her closer to the edge. She wanted to fall. She wanted Rick to fall with her. Michonne's chest was rising up and down and her breathing was getting out of control. Rick's grunts were loud. Her moans were even louder.

Michonne looked into Rick's eyes as he looked into hers. That's all they both needed. She was there and Rick was right there with her.

"Rick, I am cumming!" Michonne shrieked.

Feeling Michonne's muscles tightening around him, Rick couldn't help but cum inside of her, groaning with every stroke. After a few minutes of Rick going limp he removed himself from her delicious walls. She instantly felt the loss of him.

Rick pulled Michonne into a hug wrapping his arms around her waist, snuggling his face into her braids. Before drifting off to sleep Michonne spoke.

"That tattoo on my back."

"Yeah," Rick lifted his head up from the pillow.

"It's a katana sword, and the Japanese writing means hope."

Rick kissed the back of her neck.

"I like it Michonne. I like everythan about you." Michonne smiled to herself as Rick wrapped his arms even tighter around her, making her feel safe in his touch.

* * *

Michonne started to stir a few hours later when Rick was asleep. She lay behind him with her front to his back. Michonne felt like she needed him again, to feel his touch because of how it felt a few hours ago to have this handsome man between her thighs giving her multiple orgasms. She needed to be greedy and have another one or three.

She started kissing and licking down his toned back. Then moving across his shoulders gently biting. Michonne glided her fingers over his skin. Rick woke up slowly, opening his eyes due to her touch.

Michonne's hand wrapped around his waist finding his hard, thick member. He became even harder in her hand, letting out a loud groan.

She started to stroke Rick as she kissed and sucked on his back.

"Fuckkk." Rick sighed turning to face her.

"What a wakeup call," Rick said as he leaned over and turned her bed side lamp on.

"Yeah," she looked at him with a cheeky grin.

"This isn't just a onetime thing, is it?" she asked. Michonne didn't want to sound needy but she liked Rick, he ticked all the boxes she was looking for in a guy.

"No, I like you Michonne I do," Rick stared down at her plump lips.

Michonne ran her fingers through his beard then moving them into his hair, letting her fingers glide through his brown curls.

"You see, I don't have the kids this weekend. So I am all yours. If you will have me," Rick said as he moved in between her legs as she opened them wider for him.

"I want to get to know you more."

Michonne smiled.

"Even more than a few hours a go," she teased as she looked into his eyes, their lips slightly brushing.

"Yeah, I still think there's a lot, that I don't know about you," he said as he rubbed the end of his tip on the outside of her folds. Rick pushed himself back in as she was still slick.

"Ohhh Rick," Michonne moaned loudly as she closed her eyes. Rick covered his mouth with hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands holding onto his strong biceps as he started to thrust his hips.

Rick wasn't just going to go all night but all weekend too. Come Sunday evening she would have learned more about Rick. And Rick would know more about her.

* * *

 **Authors note:** The end?

 _What do you think... of this one shot. All reviews and thoughts our welcome._

 _I am sure I am going to do a spin off for these two and see where there relationship will go. I have something more planned for them. – And involving Jessie I think...drama and angst. Hehe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone who commented and followed I appreciate it. Every last comment. So, I am planning this to be maybe 6-8 chapters. But we will see...maybe more always room for more.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Next Morning...**

Rick woke up first stirring. He opened his eyes staring at the dark beauty beside him. Who was half lying on top of him with her head and hand rested on his chest. _Michonne looks so beautiful when she was sleeping_ Rick thought. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. Rick stretched over onto the bedside cabinet checking the time on his black iPhone it was after mid day _12.15pm._ He never stayed in bed until this time. They had made love another round after Michonne had woken him up last night.

He heard a low grumble in his tummy. If it wasn't for that he would be waking her up for another round of sex.

Rick stroked his finger tips down the side of her arm that rested on his chest. They were both naked still. He whispered in her ear.

"Michonne," he gently kissed her hairline.

She began to stir.

"Hmmm...I am tired," she moaned pulling the comforter over her face. He laughed at her.

"I know," he smiled stroking her back.

She threw the thick duvet back and pouted her lips up at Rick. She was looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. He chuckled at her.

"Can we not stay in bed all day naked?" Michonne asked as she circled her finger tips over his chest. Michonne liked the feeling of waking up to Rick with no clothes on. Their warm bodies were connected.

"That's so tempting baby, but I am hungry for food. I worked up quite an appetite last night, and this morning, and I think you did too," he softly spoke.

She smiled nodding her head.

Michonne was feeling hungry, tired and slightly sore. But in a good way. She bit down on her bottom lip. Thinking about if they could get another round in. But between the soreness in her legs and her stomach rumbling. That would have to wait until later.

"Morning," Michonne sat up looking at Rick's face even more. She ran her fingers though his wild curls.

"Morning Michonne," he leaned in and kissed her lips. She let out a small moan.

Michonne didn't think she would ever tire from this feeling. She knew she hadn't known him for long. But that didn't matter somehow because well he was just **perfect**.

"So, can I ask a question then?" Rick asked.

"Hmm," she replied with a smile across her full lips.

"The piercings then what made you want so many?" he was talking about the 5 piercings that lived in her left ear and her nipple piercing.

"I just like being creative and piercings was a form of that it started in college; it was a dare between my friends Andrea and Rosita. They dared me and they thought, I wouldn't go through with it. I proved them all wrong. And, also I like to be different," she smiled. The fact that Rick was so interested in her body modifications made her happy.

A few men she had dated in the past found her obsession with tattoos and piercings out of the ordinary and unnatural. That's why they weren't the one and that's why they weren't **Perfect**.

"Yeah, the nipple piercing that's different. But, did you ever think about getting here pierced," Rick slithered his hands underneath the covers, down her toned stomach and finding her clit and rubbing it with his index finger.

Michonne gasped out loud grabbing onto his arm, with the fingers that was now cupping her sex.

"Ohhh Rick," she pressed her thighs together.

He smiled as he removed his finger and she released his arm.

"You need to pre warn a girl first before you do that. I thought about it actually," he raised his eyebrows at her with a smirk.

"I just couldn't go through with it, too many horror stories. I guess," she laughed.

"Will you get anymore tattoos you think?" Rick asked taking a genuine interest.

"Yeah, one day I do plan on having more. I have three stars behind my right ear, see," she sat up pinning her ear down to show Rick another tattoo. He leaned over touching her ear and looking at the three stars that was inked behind her ear.

"I have a little love heart here, as well," she shown Rick the inside of her ankle on her right ankle that was hidden on her body.

They both smiled at each other. She was just different. God she was **Perfect**.

Michonne was now lying on her stomach with her legs kicking up behind her.

"Did, it hurt the one on your back?" Rick pointed towards her perfectly smooth back.

"Yeah Rick, if a needle was scratching at your skin, for six hours it would hurt." she teased him.

There was that a woman to keep him on his toes that Shane had mentioned. He let out a small chuckle.

"The pain actually isn't as bad as what people make out."

He nodded.

"Why Rick do you want a tattoo?"

"Oh god no!" he scoffed. "Nahh, there not for me, but you they suit you very well, and the piercings."

They both gazed at each other. She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Oh, Michonne we didn't use anything last night, and this morning," Rick brushed some lose curls away from the front of his face.

"You're only asking this question now? After we had sex about three times," she stretched her limbs out. And each time was better than the last.

He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he drawled. He rubbed his thumb through his eyebrow.

"Its fine, Rick I am on the pill."

He nodded again with a smile.

"Shall we go out for lunch?" Michonne stroked her finger across his legs.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Do you mind if we nip to mine. So, I can get some fresh clothes?"Rick asked.

"No, that's fine," Michonne got up from the bed taking a hold of Rick's hand.

"But let's take a quick shower first."

Rick got off the bed letting go of Michonne's hand and wrapping his arms around her bare torso. He started to kiss on her neck, her legs turning to jelly. She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan. She started to feel the start of his erection brushing against her ass. _I guess lunch could wait another hour_ Michonne thought. The soreness that now lived between her thighs starting to disappear.

* * *

They both took a shower together and had slow sex underneath the running water. They both climaxed together not that shortly afterwards. Rick and Michonne stepped out of the shower towelling dry and getting changed.

Michonne changed into black and white striped top, with black tight jeans, with black doc martins and a camel coloured coat, with a black small satchel bag. She wore her black braids up in a half up and half down style.

"You look nice," Rick said as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Thanks," she kissed his lips. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He drawled.

About a half an hour drive later Michonne arrived at Rick's house. They pulled up to a nice part in Atlanta on a cul-de-sac of houses. It was a three bed-roomed house. It was nice from the outside with a white porch and a nice sized front garden. She parked her white BMW on the drive way. Stepping out of the car and walking up the front steps.

Rick turned the key in the locks. He let Michonne step inside first.

"You can have a look around, if you want?"

She smiled.

"Ok, I was going to anyway," Michonne laughed as she placed a hand over her mouth.

A small smile tugged at his lips. Rick placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips, before he ran up the stairs.

Michonne walked around his house in each room whilst Rick went to go and get changed. Taking in the decor of the house, it had a homely feel to every room. Michonne came back to the living room looking at the photos that sat above the fire place. Which she presumed were Rick's children. She picked the frame up wanting to get a closer look.

She didn't hear Rick walk up behind her and place his hands around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"That's Carl and Judith, there like thick as thieves them two when there together. Carl's a good brother to Judith."

"Your children, our beautiful, they are. They have the same colour eyes as you. That's a beautiful feature to have, blue eyes are rare." she said as she placed the frame back on the mantle piece.

She turned in his arms as her fingers found the ends of his curls. Rick placed a few kisses on Michonne's lips, as her tummy let out a loud rumble.

They both laughed together in union.

"Ok, let's go and get you something to eat." He let Michonne out of his embrace.

Rick carried a small duffle bag with him outside and placed it in the boot of Michonne's car as he was spending the weekend at Michonne's apartment.

They went out for lunch at one of Rick's recommendations. Michonne thought this place was lovely and it was on her list of favourite places to eat. She reminded herself to take Andrea here one day as she would love it. They spent the next few hours shopping at the mall then nipping to the supermarket for some food and snacks for tonight. They both headed back to Michonne's apartment for the weekend.

* * *

 **Later on that evening...**

Michonne was sitting on her plush grey and black couch in her apartment. With Rick sitting next to her he was currently on the phone to his daughter Judith.

Rick had rang his children speaking to Carl first and then to Judith. Michonne was listening to her sweet voice on the phone. She didn't want to be nosy, but she couldn't help, and listen to the father and daughter conversation.

The little girl had spent the last ten minutes asking questions about how the date went with Michonne. If she's as pretty as what her photos were? He had shown her. What did they talk about all evening? What did they have for dinner? The questions were endless. But Rick could tell how excited Judith was.

" _Can I speak to her?"_ Michonne heard the little girl ask.

Rick looked at Michonne placing his hand over the phone.

"You don't have to. If you don't want to if...if it's too soon?" he questioned.

 _Daddyyy_ The little girl said on the other end of the phone growing impatient.

Michonne smiled shaking her head. She gladly took the phone out of Rick's hands.

"Hello Judith, its Michonne."

The little girl squealed with excitement of speaking to her Dads new lady friend. Rick grinned hearing his daughter asking more questions.

Judith and Michonne had spent the next 20 minutes talking about everything. The phone call ended with Rick promising to introduce Michonne to Carl and Judith soon.

* * *

 **A week later...**

"What do you wear to visit your non-boyfriends children?" Michonne asked. As she stuck her head out of her walk-in wardrobe.

Rick had asked if Michonne would like to meet his children one evening after school. They could all go out for ice-cream something small to ease their interaction together.

Andrea was lying down on her back on Michonne's bed.

"What if they don't like me?" Michonne said as she stepped back inside of her closet picking out various outfits to wear.

"You're joking right? Kids always love you," Andrea said as she lifted her head off the pillow. To look at her best friend.

"Wear something casual you always dress good. I am sure you will find something you like in that big closet of yours." Andrea laughed.

Michonne came back out of the closet.

Did this feel all too much too soon? Honestly Michonne didn't think so. She knew that day meeting Rick on the dating app would change everything forever. Even that first date with him. Michonne knew she would love every part about him. And she was excited to meet his children. Because it sounded like they both were excited as her.

"Ok, I've decided on an outfit." Michonne held up the outfit suggestion for Andrea.

"It's nice babe, good choice. When are you meeting them tomorrow? Andrea asked as she sat up on the king sized bed swinging her legs over.

"Yes, I bought them a little gift each too. Rick said Carl liked comic books. So, I gave him a copy of one of my limited edition _Walking Dead_ books. And I bought Judith some tickets for a show," Michonne smiled as she sat down on her bed.

"I am sure they will love you, don't worry."

"I just, I really like him Andrea. More than anyone before. It's everything about him, he has a good career, the way he talks about his children, the way he smiles-"

"And his skills in bedroom," Andrea nudged Michonne's shoulder and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, and that too." They both laughed together.

"It will be fine, promise. Ok, well I am going to get going text me tomorrow, and let me know how it goes," Andrea said as she stood up from the bed.

Michonne seen Andrea out. She spent the next several hours catching up on some paperwork trying to keep her mind occupied. Until the visit meeting Rick's children.

* * *

 **The next day...**

It was 5.25 pm in the evening and Michonne was anxious. She had just arrived at the ice cream parlour place that does every flavour ice cream you can imagine.

She pulled her black bag off the passenger seat. And the blue gift bag and white envelope also.

Michonne walked inside to find Rick, Judith and Carl sitting round the table. Carl was sat on his phone with his Dr Dre red beat headphones in and Judith was sitting playing on a game on her iPad.

Rick looked up and noticed Michonne first he got up to greet her.

"Hey, you look nice," he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Rick, thank you."

"Come on, come meet the kids, don't be nervous." He placed a hand on the small of her back. They moved to the table where Judith and Carl were sitting.

Rick pulled the headphones off Carl's head where they fell around his neck. Judith placed her tablet on the table and stood in front of Michonne with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi I am Judith," the bonny girl with bright blue eyes introduced herself first.

Michonne half bent down. "Hi Judith, I am Michonne," she shook her tiny hand. They both smiled at each other.

Carl stood up next behind his sister. Michonne stood back up and spoke looking at the boy with a mop full of brown hair.

"You must be Carl?"

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you dad can't stop talking about you," Carl smiled.

Judith nodded her head fast as she continued to smile at Michonne.

Michonne laughed.

"I...I er don't," Rick said as he rubbed a hand across the back of his head.

"He does," Judith said.

Michonne turned to look at Rick who blushed.

"Well, I have some gifts for you guys. So, since Carl is the oldest he can have his first." Michonne went inside the blue bag and pulled out a comic. She handed it over to Carl.

"Cool, how did you even get this?" He questioned. As he took the comic out of her hands.

"Well, I know a few people."She winked at Rick who smiled.

"And for Judith?"

"Your daddy said that you like Disney princesses. So, I bought you this they skate on ice or something," Michonne shrugged and smiled.

Judith was giddy and excited "oh Michonne," she bounced up and down.

"So, there are four tickets, and you can decide who you want to take with you."

"Ok, I want you, daddy and I don't think Carl will come so my best friend Jayla."

"I would love to come," Michonne smiled.

Rick looked between his children and the woman he was already in love with and spoke.

"Shall we pick some ice- cream?" Rick asked.

Michonne had ordered coconut and butter pecan flavour. Judith choose rocky road with lots of sprinkles and sauce. Carl ordered cookies and cream in a chocolate cone. Michonne had convinced Rick to try something new and different instead of his usual boring vanilla flavour. That he nearly went for. Michonne had told him "Rick your with me you can't chose vanilla." They both laughed together. Rick decided to try chocolate almond fudge flavour instead.

"You enjoying that chocolate Rick? Because it looks like you are," she whispered in his ear. He smiled when he took another spoonful and placing the spoon between his pink lips.

She laughed out loud throwing her head back. Before their eyes met again.

"Yeah I am enjoying it..." he looked her up and down.

They soon finished their ice creams off. Before they went to the park across the street. where they spent the next hour playing in the park. Michonne's first meeting with Carl and Judith went really well. They both couldn't be happier how everything turned out.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later...**

Over the last few weeks Rick and Michonne had grown even closer together. They still hadn't made anything official between the two of them. But Michonne and Rick was interested to see where their relationship was heading.

It was Rick's weekend with his children and Michonne didn't have any other commitments. So, she suggested that they all go to the local arcade for pizza, bowling and games.

Michonne had met Rick's children a few times over the last few weeks. They had all got along well with each other. Rick said Judith couldn't stop talking about how much she really liked her. Michonne loved Judith and Carl's company.

They had spent the afternoon playing on the dodgem cars. They had split up into teams with Michonne and Judith in one cart and Carl and Rick in their own. Next they played on shooting games, where Rick and Carl were very good shooters. Michonne was very bad at shooting. Rick had told her she just needed more practice and he could show her one day. They were all having so much fun together.

Michonne was wearing a pair of ripped denim jeans, black high top converse, white t-shirt. And she had one of Rick's blue checked shirts tied around her waist. She also had her braids up in a high pony tail.

"I like your outfit."

"I like yours," Michonne looked down to the little girl. She was wearing a similar outfit to Michonne's. Judith had on a pink check shirt, light blue denim and she was wearing pink converse. Her bouncing golden brown curls were worn in a pony tail today.

"Your pretty Michonne," Judith grabbed onto her hand.

An hour later they had split up as Judith wanted to play on the slot machines.

"Oh, you're so sweet, you're beautiful too."

Michonne looked down at her and the little girl's hand interlocking. Michonne couldn't help but smile of the simple interaction Judith just did. Their hands were now swinging together.

Rick watched his girlfriends and daughter's interaction. It warmed his heart how much Judith had took a liking to Michonne and how close they seemed already. Jessie never got along with his kids she never made a big enough impact.

He came up to the pair. Gliding his fingers down the side of Michonne's arm. She turned around and grinned. Breaking them from their gaze was a voice.

"Hey Judy, Hi Rick," a woman with blonde hair spoke.

"It's Judith," Judith snapped.

"Oh, sorry Judith." She smiled.

"Jessie." Rick let out a small huff.

"Who's this?" she pointed towards the figure next to Rick.

Jessie stared at the beautiful dark skinned woman. She was looking at her features and taking in her piercings. Jessie thought _How Rick could have gone from me to her?_

 _Who are you?_ Michonne felt like asking. She was stunned by the woman's abruptness.

 _No wait until Andrea here's about this!_ She thought.

Rick was about to speak before Michonne interrupted him.

"I am Michonne...Rick's girlfriend," she smiled as she introduced herself.

Judith looked up to Michonne and smiled.

Rick placed his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. Technically they weren't boyfriend or girlfriend but Michonne felt she needed to claim him, in front of this Jessie woman. It looked like Rick had agreed with her. This Jessie didn't know her and Michonne didn't know her. But right now she felt like she was being judged.

Jessie looked at Rick, then to Michonne then back to Rick. Where an arm was loosely draped around Michonne's waist. Her jaw dropped before she fixed it straight.

"This is Jessie, her son Ron is in Carl's class at school. And her other son Sam, is in Judith's class." Rick introduced.

A small smile formed on Jessie's lips.

"Oh, he's being modest," she waved her hand.

"We dated for like nearly two years was it?" she said smiling.

This time it was Michonne's jaw that had dropped to the floor. She didn't expect for this Jessie to come out and say that. Michonne squinted her eyes at the blonde woman. _Oh, great a jealous ex-girlfriend knew. I knew he was too damn perfect._ She thought.

Rick nodded his head and turned his head to the side before he clenched his jaw shut.

A little boy ran over and hugged Jessie's leg.

"Mom, I am ready to go now!" he demanded.

He turned to look at Judith who was standing between Michonne and her father.

"Hey Judith."

Judith remained silent and stared at the little boy.

"Ok, well we best get going, our table should be ready soon." Michonne looked up to Rick. He looked down at her with a small smile nodding in agreement.

"Ok, I will see you soon Rick. You know the career day is coming up soon, I hope we will see you there again this year." Jessie smiled at Rick. Ignoring that he currently had his arm wrapped around someone else.

Rick nodded his head.

She grabbed onto her son Sam's hand before walking off in the opposite direction.

Judith grabbed her dad's hand and walked off ahead first. Leaving Carl and Michonne watching Jessie and her son leave.

"That was Jessie my dads, ex-girlfriend. She was weird not like you Michonne," Carl said.

"Your cool," he smiled up at her. His long brown, wavy hair sat in front of his face. She just about managed to see his blue eyes peaking through.

Michonne smiled back.

"Come on, before your dad and Judith eat all the pizza."

Michonne turned around watching where Jessie had just left. Before she turned back around and finding Rick and Judith.

There table was ready about 10 minutes later. They all sat down around the table in the booth. Sharing a large family sized pepperoni and extra cheese pizza. They also shared chicken wings and fries.

The odd interaction with Jessie was soon forgotten about for now. As they enjoyed their evening of laughter.

* * *

 **Later on that evening...**

Michonne was sat up in Rick's bed. When he walked inside he locked the bedroom door behind him. He lay down beside her.

"You're so good with Carl, and Judith they really like you. You're such a natural with kids," Rick said as he wrapped his arms around her and nibbled her ear. She giggled.

"I really hope they do, because I like them a lot too. Judith is adorable and Carl he's a great kid." She turned to look at Rick.

"Yeahhh they do." He nodded his head as he brushed some lose curls out of his face.

"And the way you claimed me as well. We gotta talk about that. It was such a turn on, you acting all jealous." He grinned.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining." She smirked.

"I am not. I definitely was not. So, were official. I am your boyfriend, because I want you to be my girlfriend," Michonne looked up at Rick absorbing his blue eyes.

"Ok," she nodded as she ran her hands through his smooth tresses.

"Good, its official then," he stole a kiss from her lips.

As he pulled away from her lips he spoke.

"You have nothing to worry about with Jessie. Nothing to be jealous about...not a damn thing. Baby trust me. Anyways, I don't want talk about Jessie no more. I don't want to even talk with you. I want see you naked Michonne. I want to make love to my new girlfriend," he had a cheeky grin on his face as he said this.

"Rickkk," she smiled shocked. As his hands wandered up her top grabbing a handful of her breasts brushing his thumb over her already erect nipple.

"Will you ride me baby?" Rick whispered.

"Yes, but you have to be quiet this time." She said as she sat up on her knees removing her top and throwing it on Rick's bedroom floor. But, quiet Rick was not.

Rick lay on his back with his legs spread out. Michonne climbed on top of Rick. He held the base of his member steady for Michonne to glide onto. They both let out a moan together from how tight she felt around him.

Michonne was glad she waited so long to have sex. Because this was worth the wait. She had never known sex like this before with anyone from her past relationships. Michonne could tell he wasn't that experienced but he was a fast learner. A very fast learner in the last few months they had been together. Rick was always eager to try something new and different with her. That's what they had done last few weeks exploring each other more, knowing what they liked and didn't. So, far there was nothing she didn't like. That Rick did to her in and out of the bedroom.

She rested both of her hands on his broad chest. Michonne rubbed her hands over his hard pecs as she started to ride Rick. Michonne started to rock back and forth on his perfectly sized cock.

"Fuck you look so sexy," he whispered.

"Do you like this?" Rick asked as his toes curled at the way she was riding him.

"You fit so perfectly on me," he groaned as he placed his hands on her hips.

Michonne did fit him in the most **perfect** way she was perfect. He didn't want this feeling to end.

"You're fucking it so good. So, good baby, if you keep going like that. I am going to cum inside you soon."

She leaned down placing a finger on his lips.

"Sshh remember." She smiled as she whispered.

Michonne knew he wasn't going to be quiet. _When am I ever wrong?_ She thought.

He kissed her finger smiling back at her.

She smiled back removing her finger from his soft lips. She sat back up as Rick leaned up to grabbing onto one of her breasts. He swirled his tongue around the other breast with the nipple piercing. Michonne pushed Rick back down onto the bed. He had his arms out to the side looking up as his new girlfriend rode him, her breasts bouncing with each movement she took.

"Down boy." she grinned as she started to ride him harder.

Michonne bit down onto her bottom lip trying to muffle her own moans. And where Rick also tried his hardest not to talk or moan out loud. She brought them both to the perfect ecstasy and release.

* * *

The Next morning Rick woke up to the smell of bacon and his children laughing. He rubbed his eyes, throwing on his grey joggers and a black t-shirt. He weaved a hand over his un-ruley curls. Rick made his way out of his bedroom his bare feet walking around his house.

Rick stopped at the sight where Carl and Judith were sitting at the breakfast table. They both were watching Michonne cook. They were both completely memorised by her.

"Morning daddy," Judith said as she looked up at her father. Her smile was wide and bright. She quickly turned back to watching Michonne.

"Morning Judith...Morning Carl."

"Morning dad," Carl still faced Michonne as she spoke.

"Hmm somethan smells good."

"Yeah Michonne is making freshly homemade pancakes, with bacon and eggs," Carl said eagerly.

He looked up at Michonne who was nodding she had a huge smile on her face.

"I hope you don't mind. They got up and I said I could cook them breakfast, thought you would need your rest," Michonne said as she looked up with the frying pan in her hand.

"I thought you would be the one to need the rest Chonne after last night," he whispered in her ear causing a shiver down her spine. _Chonne_ she liked his new nickname he had given her.

Michonne bumped his hip with hers grinning. Knowing exactly what he was talking about. Rick had a smug grin on his face. She placed the crispy bacon on top of the pancakes and eggs on the plate.

"Want any syrup?" She asked the kids.

"Yes please," They both said together.

Michonne poured the syrup over for them each.

"Rick?" Michonne asked as she held the bottle in her hand.

"Thank you," Rick said.

She turned to look at her boyfriend. Michonne was confused at first. Then she realised what he meant.

She smiled.

"And yes, I would love some syrup. Thank you."

Rick took his plate and leaned his back against the countertop surface. He tucked into his pancakes first.

"These our good baby, so good," he closed his eyes savouring the taste.

Michonne was perfect with his kids. She was looking to be too perfect right now.

* * *

"I think we should introduce Shane and Andrea together. I think they would get along great," Michonne said as she dried the plate with a dishcloth.

"You tryin to play match maker?" Rick asked as he flicked through his newspaper.

"Maybe, do you think Andrea is his type?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, do you think he will he be free next Saturday?"

"I will ask him,"

"Ok, I will text Andrea to confirm."

"Sounds good." Rick replied.

Rick's phone buzzed on the side of the counter. Michonne stretched over looking at the screen. It was from an unknown number.

" _Hey Rick, how are things?"_

Michonne wondered who the mystery message was from. But she already had a feeling who it might already be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So Jessie is bitter. So after chapter 4 the story takes on a different direction. Promise not so long until updates, fingers crossed.

Hope you liked this chapter what are your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Not just on this story but on my others. I love how supportive this fandom can be. I appreciate every last one of them and I love reading your comments. They make me laugh. So, we're not feeling Jessie, and neither is anyone else in this chapter.

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The elevator pinged on the 12th floor. Rick and Michonne both stepped out, with Michonne walking slightly ahead of Rick, her black clutch bag tucked underneath her arm and her keys in her hand. Rick watched her movements. She had an extra sway to her hips as she walked down the dimly lit, red painted corridor. Rick was thinking how good she looked tonight. How good she looks every time he sees her. But, he had a feeling tonight that she was mad about something. He could tell by the way she walked in front of him, instead of next to him, and how she didn't hold his hand.

Michonne stopped outside of her apartment door. She fumbled with the keys, eventually turning the lock to her home. Michonne walked into her apartment, flicking on the lights as she entered. Her face stern and all that could be heard were the sound of Michonne's nude open toed heels clicking against the wood flooring. Rick closed her front door behind him and continued to trail behind her. He wasn't too sure why she was upset, but he felt like he had to give her some distance.

She walked into her bedroom, turning the light switch on as she crossed the threshold. Michonne threw her clutch bag on her bed. Rick watched as it bounced a few times before it landing in the middle. She removed her leather jacket from her shoulders and threw the garment into her walk-in wardrobe. She walked back out straight away. Michonne wasn't even looking at him. He was now even more confused as he didn't think he had done anything tonight to cause this. _Yeah, she was definitely upset about something,_ Rick thought. Rick watched Michonne walk around her bedroom slamming, huffing and puffing around. He wanted to know what was wrong with his girlfriend. Michonne walked over to her vanity dresser and removed her earrings. She rested her hands on the dresser and looked down.

Rick came up behind Michonne he rested his hands on her sides. He ran his finger tips down the side of her body. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulders. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them back up.

"Hey. You ok? You been quiet all night and on the drive home." Rick brushed his lips against her skin.

Michonne wasn't her usual talkative self on their date. It was only "mm's" which he found was her favourite word when she was mad about something.

"Yeah, I am fine.," she lied. She was quiet after she answered.

Rick could tell that something was on Michonne's mind. He wasn't stupid. He wanted to get to the bottom of whatever caused his girlfriend to act like this way with him.

* * *

 **A few hours ago...**

 _Rick, Michonne, Shane, and Andrea were all sitting in one of the bright red booths in the newest restaurant in Atlanta. Rick and Michonne were on one side together with Shane and Andrea sitting on the opposite side._

 _They were all engaged in a conversation. Andrea and Shane were getting along really well. They acted like they had known each other for years. Shane was a really funny and had them in hysterics all night. They were just coming down from laughing when a figure appeared beside the table. It was Jessie. She had suddenly stopped to speak to Rick. Jessie was wearing a black tight dress, which was two dress sizes too small. Her breasts were up high, near her chin. Michonne rolled her eyes at the guest who was interrupting their night._

 _Michonne locked eyes with Andrea._

 _"That's her, the one who I told you about," she mouthed pointing at the woman._

 _"Oh? Oooohhh," Andrea said her eyes widened as she looked the woman up and down._

 _Jessie's date came over to the table placing a hand around her waist. Jessie shrugged him off. Michonne, seeing this interaction, narrowed her eyes. Small introductions were made around the table. Jessie ignored the fact that Michonne was sitting at the table. Shortly afterwards, Michonne decided it was best to call it a night._

* * *

Michonne had now moved to sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Baby, don't keep secrets from me. I can tell you're upset. What's made you be so upset like this?"

She bent down and started to unbuckle the straps around her ankles. Michonne ignored his question for a few seconds.

Rick bent down onto his knees. He moved his hands slowly to her shoes.

"Let me," Rick said as he lightly moved her hands out of the way.

She nodded her head as Rick helped her take her shoes off. Michonne looked down at her boyfriend being so attentive and caring. She folded her arms across her chest and let out a small huff before looking to the opposite direction.

"No I am not ok. It's Jessie."

Michonne looked down at Rick. They both looked at each other at the same time.

"She ignored the fact I was even there tonight, only talking to you and Shane." She let out a deep breath through her flared nostrils.

Rick had an idea it might be about his ex-girlfriend. But he has told her countless times there is nothing going on.

"Baby, I told you. You have nothan to worry about," Rick said, lightly massaging the sole of her foot.

"Then what about the texts. The phone calls and then seeing her tonight...I don't want to have to deal with a crazy ex-girlfriend but I will. I will for you. I don't like the way she acts round you, the kids or me. And she has a problem with me I know she does. I saw that tonight." Michonne bit her bottom lip and shook her head to the side.

"You're too nice sometimes you need to tell her no. Rick, I don't like the texts, or the fact she calls you, to make something up. It's frustrating."

"I don't think she means harm but if...if it makes you un-happy, I will speak to her baby. I don't want you upset about anybody. Ok? Now I told you, you have nothing to worry about, please believe me."

She nodded her head.

"Come on please, I want to see you smile."

Michonne had her arms still folded over her chest and she was pouting her lips at him.

He was now rubbing even harder at the sole of her feet and toes.

"Come on. What I gotta do to see you smile that beautiful smile of yours?" he asked smiling up at her.

She looked into his clear blue eyes.

"How about I suck your toes?" He brought her toes towards his mouth.

"No Rick!" She laughed whilst trying to tug her feet out of his hands. Rick laughed with her. He released her foot from his hands.

"There's that smile." He leaned up and kissed her lips.

He moved in on her lips again and smiled. Michonne spread her legs wide welcoming Rick in between a place that felt right every time he was there. He removed the black lace bralet she was wearing tonight up over her arms. He moved his mouth to her breasts, kissing in between the crease of her breasts first. He grabbed onto the other mound with his left hand. Rick wrapped his lips around her dark bud, slightly sucking around her nipple. She moaned at the contact from his wet mouth. Rick got harder with each second his mouth spent on her firm round mounds. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back and biting on her bottom lip. After he paid each nipple equal attention, Rick moved back.

Michonne slid her hands underneath his black leather jacket, slipping it off his broad shoulders and letting it fall onto her bedroom floor. She unbuttoned the buttons of his blue denim shirt, pulling it off his toned arms. She ran her finger tips across his chest, to around his neck, where she found the end of his dark curls. He latched his lips back onto hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth as they massaged each other's tongue. Rick unzipped her black trousers. She lifted her hips off the bed as he pulled them down her toned thighs. She was now in front of him wearing only her black lace thong.

"Turn around baby." Michonne nodded her head, turned around, and kneeled at the edge of her bed. She placed both palms of her hands on the comforter.

As she did this, Rick removed his black jeans and boxers in one swift go and stepped out of them. He then hooked his fingers into her underwear and removed them from her body. He bent back down on his knees, rubbing his hands all over her hips, ass, and legs.

"This pussy is so pretty," Rick growled, rubbing two fingers on the outside of her slippery folds.

He pushed two fingers inside of her tight wet opening. Michonne moaned aloud, gripping the bed sheets.

She was so wet. _Always so wet_. He could feel it around his digits. He could see it and he could hear it as he moved his fingers faster in and out, his thumb slowly teasing her clit at the same time.

Michonne's breathing hitched and he knew he had her where he wanted her. With a slight move of his fingers, he found her G-spot. He continued with the same rhythm and routine. Suddenly, she gasped out.

"Omg...Rick...Omg...shit."

Rick smiled, removing his fingers from her walls as Michonne came down from her orgasm. He was feeling bold and brave at that moment, so he spread her cheeks and licked between. He flicked his tongue over her anus and swirled his tongue around.

"Rickk!" Michonne shrieked.

"Not tonight," she swatted him away with her hand. Rick smirked.

He lightly smacked her ass as she turned around to face him.

"I can't believe you did that," Michonne said, stroking his chin. He was grinning up at her.

"Plus, you can't just go sticking your tongue in unwanted places," she giggled.

"Well baby, there ain't a part of your body that don't taste nice," he huskily spoke.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer to her. He pushed her back onto her bed, her legs naturally wrapping around his waist. Rick entered her, causing a loud moan to escape her lips. Rick thrust deeper into Michonne, pounding into her with force that had her crying with pleasure. Rick spent the next hour making Michonne cum another two times before they finally climaxed together.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"You should meet my friends," Rick said, wrapping his arms around Michonne's slender waist.

"Yeah, I would love to. When? And...you have more than one friend?" She teased him as she turned herself in his arms.

He laughed.

"Yeahh," he drawled.

"It will be at Judith's birthday party in a few week's time. The gang is dying to meet you. And, of course, Lori is too."

"Ok, sounds good."

Michonne Knew about the close relationship Rick and Lori still had. It was good that they both could still be on good terms for the sake of their children. Working with a lot of divorces over the years and being a lawyer, Michonne knew that the children's happiness was always at the back of the parent's minds. Michonne was looking forward to meeting all his friends.

* * *

 **One week later...**

"Tell me why are we here again?" Andrea asked.

"Because I have to keep an eye on that Jessie woman, that's why," Michonne snarled.

"I thought you trusted Rick."

Michonne didn't want to admit it, but Jessie was getting to her. She trusted Rick and knew he would never cheat on her. Least of all with someone like Jessie. There was just something about that woman that irritated her.

"Rick, yes. Jessie, hell to the no! She wants Rick and I am not letting that happen. Not on my watch!"

Today was career day at Atlanta Hawks High School. Michonne had put her and Andrea's name down for the workshop. There were about twenty different booths in the gymnasium. Everything from how to be a pharmacist, doctor, mechanic, to being a hairdresser.

They were standing with pamphlets in their hands. Well, more like Michonne was standing. Andrea was sitting on a black plastic chair with her legs crossed at her knees. Michonne made sure her stall was across from Rick's, much to Jessie's dismay.

Michonne looked across the way, smiling and waving at her boyfriend. It still felt strange and weird that he was her boyfriend. It was something that they were both happy embracing. Rick smiled back at Michonne.

"Miss you," he mouthed.

She laughed whilst looking down at the floor. They were only a few feet away from each other. Michonne looked back up and whispered.

"Miss you too," she said, grinning.

He raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself and looking around the room. He was being too cute right now and making her laugh. Michonne laughed aloud, placing a hand over her mouth.

Andrea dropped her fork onto the side of the table, causing a clanking sound. Michonne pulled her gaze from Rick as she turned around to look at her best friend.

"Can you two stop having heart eyes for each other? Seriously, right in front of my salad? you've put me off it now." She pushed her salad bowl to the side.

Andrea was always so dramatic.

"Why are you both making puppy dog eyes over at each other? What is wrong with you both? You saw him last night and, no doubt, this morning. _And_ , you saw him right before we set up!"

Michonne rolled her eyes as she walked further into the booth and sat down next to Andrea. They looked at each other from the side. Andrea glared before facing forward and wrapping her arms over her chest.

"So, what did you and Shane do Saturday night anyway?" Michonne asked.

 _Shane slid Andrea's black dress up her toned thighs as she lay on her back on her king-sized bed. He kissed down her stomach and over her thighs. Shane removed her panties with his teeth, gently kissing her outer lips and sneaking the tip of his tongue inside of her creamy folds. He flicked his tongue over her clit before sucking it hard. He then rubbed his face all over her wetness. Shane made Andrea came so hard that night. Harder than she had ever came for anyone she had ever slept with. When he had finished licking her dry, he spoke._

 _"Your pussy is so fucking sweet, I could eat you out for hours on end," Shane smiled, looking up at her._

Andrea shrugged her shoulders.

"Not much. Probably the same thing that you did," she smirked.

"Hhmm, I bet." Michonne side-eyed her friend.

* * *

"So, what happened with you and Andrea the other night?" Rick asked as he handed out leaflets to the kids that walked past their stall.

Shane grinned and raised his eyebrows. "A gentleman never tells."

"Yeah well, you ain't no gentleman, so do tell."

Shane whispered, "She's putty in my hands, mouth, and on my dick." He laughed, causing Rick to snicker along with him.

 _Andrea and Shane lay breathlessly on their backs, trying to catch their breaths. For the last few hours, they couldn't get enough of each other. He rolled her onto her stomach, grabbing her thighs and pulling her ass against him. He entered her wet pussy, once again, but this time, from behind._

 _"Oh, Shane! You're hitting that spot...AGAIN!" Andrea let out a loud scream. She was in pure ecstasy. They fucked for another hour, until they both came._

* * *

"Who is that?" Patrick asked his best friend Carl.

"Oh, that's my dad's new girlfriend Michonne," Carl replied. Michonne wore a peach coloured sleeveless shirt with a pair of smart black trousers and black open-toed heels. She wore her braids down today.

"She's smoking hot!"

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Judith said, kicking Patrick's knees.

"OW! Sorry," he said as rubbing his hand over where Judith had just kicked him.

Carl laughed at his little sister for being so over protective of Michonne.

Jessie overheard Patrick call Michonne hot. She folded her hands over her chest and made her way over to Rick and Shane.

"Glad to see you boys back again this year…and some new people also." She turned around and looked towards Michonne and Andrea before turning back and smiling at Rick.

Michonne squinted her eyes at Jessie. Andrea pulled Michonne's arm back as she tried to get up.

"She isn't worth it," Andrea said.

"Ok, but are you going to help?"

Andrea flipped to last page of her magazine and closed it, placing it in her bag.

"Ok, give me some of them." Michonne passed a stack of pamphlets to Andrea.

Andrea stood outside the booth chatting to the many parents and handing out the remaining leaflets.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"Come on kids, you ready to go home?" Judith and Carl walked up to their dad.

"Oh, I was hoping you would help tidy up like you do every year." Jessie gave Rick a hopeful look.

"Yeah, not tonight Jessie."

"But…,"she started.

"He said not tonight!" Andrea snapped, placing a hand on her hip.

"God, can this chick not get the hint? Am I the only one tired of this?" Andrea said, throwing her black Chanel back over her shoulder. She pushed past Jessie and walked off ahead. Shane grinned as he started walking on the other side of her, with Michonne and Rick trailing behind them. Michonne tried desperately to hide the smirk that had formed across her mouth.

Judith ran up to Andrea. She placed her fingers within hers and held her hand. Andrea looked down at the little girl.

"I like you Andrea," Judith spoke, smiling.

"Well kid, I like you too." They walked off, hand in hand.

Jessie let out a loud sigh and watched the group walk out of the gymnasium.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

Michonne arrived at Judith's 7th birthday party with Rick.

 ** _Andrea:_** _Me and kids don't mix Michonne! You know that...But have a nice time X_

"Some best friend," Michonne huffed, placing her phone in her jean back pocket.

They pulled up to a house with pink, white, and purple balloons and banners outside.

Michonne stepped out of Rick's black SUV truck. They were greeted by Judith, who wore a bright top with unicorns on it and a purple tulle puffy skirt. She also wore black Doc Martins. Judith had seen Michonne's and had begged her dad for a pair. They were both surprised when Michonne came home one day with them.

"Happy birthday baby." Rick pulled his daughter in for a big kiss and hug. Judith wrapped her arms around Michonne and asked.

"Is Andrea not coming?" Judith asked as she looked behind her dad and Michonne.

"No sorry, but she told me to give you this," Michonne said, opening the door to the back seat. She brought out a large, square, silver box with glitter and a purple bow wrapped around.

Judith was giddy and thrilled.

"Come meet my mom. She's excited to meet you," Judith said, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

Michonne walked into the spacious kitchen.

"Mom, this is Michonne," Judith tugged at her mom's t-shirt.

Lori was a tall slender woman with long brown hair. She had warm brown eyes. Lori stretched out her hand for Michonne to shake. Michonne shook Lori's hand moving the box to her opposite hand.

"Nice to meet you Lori."

"And you. Wow that's a big box," Lori gestured to the grand present.

"Yeah, it's from my best friend Andrea. She's eccentric, doesn't do anything in small measures."

Lori and Michonne laughed.

"Well, I am sure whatever it is Judith will love it." Lori gestured with her hands.

"Where's Rick?"

"Oh, he's bringing in the other gifts actually a trunk full of gifts for this one here." Michonne looked down and Judith with the biggest smile.

Rick walked into the kitchen carrying many different shapes of gift bags and boxes in his hands.

"Rick, you spoiled her again?"

"She's my only princess Lori, for now..." Rick winked at Michonne. Who smiled shaking her head at her boyfriend. He was hinting that one day Michonne would give him a princess or two.

"Michonne, that is a lovely name by the way,"

"Thank you. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah. Are you any good at making jelly?" Lori looked up and smiled.

Whilst Michonne helped Lori prepared the many different flavours of jelly, Rick had placed all the gifts in the dining room.

* * *

About an hour later Rick had introduced Michonne to all his friends. Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, and Daryl who are all Carl and Judith's god parents. They had all been good friends since high school.

"We like her Rick, Michonne." They watched Michonne run around the garden with Judith, Hershel, Jayla and a few of the other children.

"We should invite her out sometime, Sasha. She would love it." Maggie nudged Sasha's side.

"Yeah, we should and her friend Andrea and Rosita too." They both nodded.

"We are so fascinated by her. The piercings, I am surprised. She is different, Rick. She's stunning, has this natural beauty about her. You did well this...TIME." Maggie laughed.

"Maggie!" Glenn scowled her.

"Glenn, we were all thinking it," Maggie looked around all their friends. They all nodded their heads in agreement with her.

Rick half laughed as he sipped on his beer. "Yeah she is. She's so good with Carl and Judith. They have warmed to her so well."

Jessie walked over to the group interrupting their conversation.

"Hi guys, how's everything?" she asked.

Everyone simply muttered a "Hi" and "fine." After a few awkward moments of silence, Jessie left the conversation. They all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Jeez, I thought she was never going to leave," Maggie said sipping from her glass of wine.

They all laughed before taking another sip of their own drinks.

* * *

 **A couple hours later...**

Lori and Rick were standing in the kitchen.

"Now I like her Rick, Michonne she is beautiful, very different for what you normally go for. Who knew about the piercings and the tattoos? She's intelligent, can hold a decent conversation, she looks great, fashionable. Which you know I like. She can cook and bake she tells me." Lori smiled looking at her ex-husband.

"Sounds like you wanna date her," Rick chuckled.

Lori laughed. "No, she's had a good impact on Carl and Judith. Judith can't stop talking about her,"

"Hey Rick, Hey Lori," Jessie said, walking past the kitchen. Rick let out a small smile.

Rick leaned his back against the kitchen counter top. He folded his arms across his chest and let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jessie."

"She still ringing and texting you?" Lori quizzed.

He sighed. "Yeah, she keeps texting me and ringing," he rubbed a finger across his brow.

"Rick, she's been doing the same things since you broke up. And you let her do it."

"Yeah, I know. Because at first it was harmless but now it's causing a few arguments between me and Michonne."

"Oh, I didn't know. I could have not invited her today all the kids were invited from Judith class. Rick I couldn't just not invite him." Lori leaned up against from the counter top.

"I know," he rubbed the palm of his hand down the side of his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lori asked as she prepared to light the candles on the unicorn cake.

"I don't know yet..." Rick trailed off.

Lori had lit all the candles on the cake. It was time to say happy birthday to the birthday girl. Judith opened up all her presents including Andrea's, which was the biggest stuffed unicorn. When Judith pulled it out of the box, Michonne whispered to Lori.

"See, I told you, eccentric." They both laughed.

* * *

A few days later, Michonne and Andrea were walking around the mall for some much needed retail therapy when they spotted the Anderson woman.

"Andrea...hi." Jessie smiled only at Andrea.

 _As if she can't even acknowledge me._ Michonne thought. That was it. Michonne was done.

"Don't act like you don't see me!"

Jessie tipped her head to look at Michonne with a slight smirk.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, you heard me! The way you ignored me at any chance that is given to you. The meal where I was out with MY boyfriend. The career day and let's not forget Judith's birthday party. It is not a coincidence."

Jessie let out a scoffed laugh. She couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand what Rick saw in Michonne.

"I don't understand it, you and Rick," Jessie snapped.

Michonne wasn't at all surprised. Just surprised at how long it took her to come out and say what she was feeling.

"You don't need to understand it. Just know that it's happening. It's already happened." Rick was perfect for Michonne in every way possible. And there was no way in hell she was going to let this "Jessie" woman come between them.

The flip had now switched. Michonne was angry. Beyond angry. Michonne shook her head from side to side. She pressed her lips together, her face now firm.

Andrea stood back. She knew Michonne was about to flip.

"Ok, I am only going to tell you this once, and only once."

Michonne stepped in closer to Jessie's ear. "Rick is with me, he makes love to me at every given opportunity. It's my name that slips from his lips when I am taking him over the edge. You were together two years ago, so you need to get over it. Whatever you think that you had or were going to have, isn't going to work. Especially with me being around. He's my boyfriend. MINE! And I am his girlfriend." Michonne pointed in her face. Jessie took a slight step back.

Michonne started to count on her fingers and grit her teeth as she spoke.

"If I ever, EVER catch you doing the following: texting, ringing, talking to Rick or his children, showing up and being in places you shouldn't be, I will have you arrested for harassment. Take this as your final and only warning. I am lawyer and a damn good one. My name is going to be Michonne Grimes. You better remember that."

Jessie was about to open her mouth to speak, but thought otherwise. She turned on her heals and walked off with a face bright and red from the embarrassment.

"Well, you told her. About bloody time," Andrea laughed.

"Yeah, I did. Come on, let's get some lunch. I am hungry after that."

Michonne felt satisfied. She was finally able to confront Jessie.

* * *

Michonne walked into Rick's house a few hours later. She walked into the kitchen with the grocery bags, placing a lingering kiss on his lips as she passed by.

"So, I heard you had a confrontation with Jessie today," Rick said.

Michonne's eyes widened and she stopped un-packing the groceries to look at Rick.

 _Wow this bitch? Had the nerve_ _STILL,_ Michonne thought. Michonne was just about the grab her car keys off the side and go find Jessie.

"I handled it...don't you worry."

"I feel you should have handled that two years ago!" she bit back.

"Ok, I deserved that, and I am sorry."

Michonne folded her arms across her chest as Rick came to stand before her. He rested both of his hands on the countertop, trapping her between himself and the countertop.

"So, what happened then? What did she have to say for herself?" Michonne rolled her eyes and let out a small breathe.

"I told her she isn't allowed to talk to me, or you, or the kids. She won't be bothering us again."

"That's it?" Michonne questioned.

"No, I threatened her that she isn't allowed to speak to you, that way EVER again. And if I find out she even looks at you the wrong way. I won't be responsible for my actions."

 _"Man, if you don't put that restraining order in today I am doing it for you,"_ were Shane's words to him.

 _"You want this to affect your relationship with Michonne? I thought you loved her?"_ And those were the words that sparked Rick. That was enough for him. Enough of Jessie clinging on and hoping they would eventually get back together. They were never going to get back together, whether Michonne was in the picture or not. He had to tell Jessie that. Tell her that the phone calls had to stop. The late night text messages had to stop also. He was with Michonne and he didn't want anybody disrespecting the woman he loves.

Michonne was his future. He knew he would eventually marry her. There was no doubt that she would also be the mother of his future children.

"I love you."

Michonne's eyes widened from Rick's unexpected confession.

"I do, I know it's only been a short time. I've already fallen in love with you, a long time ago in that restaurant on our first date. You don't have to say it if it's too soon but know that I do." Rick looked into her warm brown eyes, as she gazed into his blue pools.

Michonne felt the same way. She stroked her fingers down the side of his face.

"I love you too Rick."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So Jessie is finally out of their lives. And there is a lot to look forward to with this couple. With Chapter 4, everything changes for them both. I left a tiny clue in this chapter to where were heading.

Thanks again for reading feel free to tell me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all the comments last chapter I appreciate them all you're all very insightful lol. New followers thank you also.

So, we take an interesting turn in this chapter. Let's check in on our favourite couple and see what they're up to...

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Two years later...**

"Not pregnant." Michonne huffed, looking down at the negative pregnancy test.

She flushed the toilet, pulling her jeans up and washing her hands. She placed the pregnancy test in the bathroom bin. There was no need to show Rick the bad news again. Michonne opened the bathroom door and Rick was standing there.

"Not pregnant." She looked up at him.

Those were the same words Michonne had got used to saying month after month, ever since her and Rick had started trying for a baby less than two years ago.

"I am sorry baby. We can keep trying." Rick looked down at the floor, before he cast his eyes back up towards Michonne.

She walked past him and plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"What If it's me?" she asked.

When nothing happened after a couple of months of trying, Michonne thought that maybe something was wrong. But after nothing after nearly a year, she started to question more strongly. Was it me? Is it because I have these body modifications and tattoos and piercings? Was this the Gods telling me something?

Rick was about to speak, but Michonne beat him to it.

"It's me. I'm the one with the problem...course it's me. You have two healthy children!" Michonne snapped.

"I am the one who can't give you a baby!" Tears started to well in her eyes.

Michonne didn't mean to snap at Rick. This was the same, every month, when the test came back negative. She would snap, and then apologize. He would forgive her. Rick would understand, then it would only happen again.

Rick kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. He ran his hands up and down her legs.

"I can't give us a baby!" she sobbed. Michonne placed her hands over her eyes.

It broke his heart every time he saw her like this, month after month when her period came. Sometimes, he didn't know what to do or say. Rick didn't know what he could do to give her what she wanted. Rick would see that Michonne blamed herself, but he never once blamed her. He didn't even think it or say it.

"Look Michonne, it will happen, I promise it will." He clasped her hands within his.

"But when Rick?" She looked down at Rick, her tears now starting to blur her vision.

"I don't know Michonne, but believe me, it will happen. Why don't book we another appointment with Denise? Let's find out what the other options are," Rick said, looking up at Michonne.

"Ok." She sniffled, trying to fight back more tears.

"I have to leave for the station, will you be ok baby?"

She nodded. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and rose to his feet. Rick kissed her forehead before he left their bedroom. He turned to look at her one last time. Michonne was looking down at the floor. Rick headed off to work, shutting their bedroom door behind him.

After the bedroom door shut, Michonne started hysterical crying.

Michonne looked up to the side at the frame that sat on the nightstand. She picked the frame up between her manicured nails. It was a picture of her and Rick from their wedding day. It reminded her of happy times and why they got married.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **One year ago...**

"You ready?" Shane asked, slapping a hand to Rick's back.

Rick smiled and nodded his head.

"Who knew that I was the one to set you up on that dating app and now you're here getting married," Shane said, straightening his burgundy tie.

"Come on, drink up boy's! Time to go," Daryl said. They all took the last swig of their whiskey. It left a sting at the back of their throats. They all placed the clear glasses on the bar.

Rick, Shane, Daryl, Glenn, and Carl all took their places at the altar. Rick let out a small breathe, pulling down the cuffs on his crisp white shirt and flattening down his navy blue suit.

The song _"Use somebody- by Pixie Lott"_ started to play through the speakers. Rick, all of a sudden, felt nervous.

His daughter Judith walked down the aisle first. She was wearing an ivory tulle dress with a big burgundy bow around the waist. He smiled lovingly at her. Andrea, Maggie, Rosita, and Sasha walked down the aisle individually. They were wearing an off the shoulder burgundy dress with a single Calla Lily flower in their hands. After the bridesmaids had taken their places on the opposite side from the groomsmen, it was now Michonne's turn to walk down.

Rick had to do a double take when he saw Michonne walking down the aisle, which was scattered with white petals. She looked stunning as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, as Michonne stood in front of him.

"You look beautiful." Rick mouthed to her.

"Thank you. You look handsome," She mouthed, smiling and letting a few single tears escape.

Michonne wore a long sleeved, embellished backless dress that shown off her Katana tattoo. Her hair was worn up in a chic up do. She had smoky eye make-up, adding to the glamour of the overall look. Her lips were coated in a deep shade of burgundy to match the theme. She had a bouquet of burgundy Dahlia's in her gold manicured nails. Michonne was the most beautiful bride Rick had ever seen.

The ceremony was short, but filled with tears and heartfelt moments from their friends and family.

* * *

They had their wedding reception in an elegant marquee. There was silk draping all around the tent and a string of chandelier lights that hung from the ceiling. Colours of gold, ivory, and burgundy adorned the many tables and chairs. The tables were decorated with mason jars filled with fairy lights.

There was lots of great food, an open bar, and good music throughout the night. They also had a video booth where guest could make well wishes to the happy couple.

All their guests had danced and drunk until the early hours of the morning, before Rick and Michonne retreated to their bridal room hotel suite. It was the best day of both of their lives and they couldn't wait to spend more time together as husband and wife.

* * *

Michonne straddled her naked husband. He sat up kissing her plump lips and moved her braids to over her shoulders. He wanted to get more access to her long neck. Rick placed his lips on her neck kissing and lightly sucking. He travelled down to her collar bone and rubbed his hands down the side of her smooth arms.

She pulled back to look at her husband.

"I want us to try for a baby, Rick. I want to have our baby," Michonne whispered, looking into his eyes.

Michonne and Rick had discussed them trying for a baby over the last couple of months. They wanted to wait until they were married. She had stopped taking her pill last month.

Rick smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I would love for you to carry my child," he said, smiling over her luscious lips.

Rick deepened their kiss, grabbing the back of her neck. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the alcohol that they had both consumed that evening. Rick's head fell back onto the pillows as Michonne guided his head inside of her pulsating wet walls. She slowly sat down on his length. Rick looked down and watched himself disappeared, inch by inch, into her. Rick's mouth was slight agape watching her.

When Michonne was down to the hilt, she sat there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the feeling of Rick being inside of her. It wasn't that they had never had sex without any protection, but tonight felt different. She bit down on her lower lip and stroked her nails up and down and over his chest, lightly tickling him.

She rotated her hips over him at a gentle pace, her breasts rising up and down with every move. Rick reached out and rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb, adding some pressure and a gentle squeeze.

Michonne tilted her head back and quickened her pace. Rick gripped onto her thighs, helping her move in hypnotising circles.

"I am close...Rick," Michonne gasped.

"Hmmm...Keep going Michonne," Rick groaned from underneath her.

She nodded her head looking back down at Rick.

Michonne's climax hit her strong. The thought of her husband's warm seed filling her up and the possibility of their having a baby together were so intense.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Michonne placed the frame on the table. She wiped the tears with the backs of her hand and headed towards her bathroom. Michonne splashed some cold water over her face so that her eyes would seem less puffy, and quickly re-did her make-up in preparation to meet Andrea for lunch in town.

On the drive over, Michonne thought about how everything had been perfect for her and Rick, until they started trying for a baby. Rick and Michonne had bought their new dream home together, and Carl and Judith had started living with them more during the week on various occasions.

Michonne loved spending time with Judith and Carl together and individually. Michonne and Lori had grown quite close too, over the recent years. They would even go out shopping together and to lunch.

After their wedding two years ago, they both couldn't wait to start trying for a baby. Rick was just as excited as Michonne. He always wanted more children. The thought of Michonne carrying his child made him happy.

It had to be all about the right sex positions. It was about Michonne's legs over his shoulders as her pelvis had to be tilted in a certain way. Missionary was another position they had to use when trying for a baby. Rick could enter Michonne from behind while she lay on her abdomen, kneeling, or lying side-by-side. This helped to reach the back of her cervix. They were strictly about no standing sex positions.

There were times when it had become more about having sex at the right time. Rick had to be home on time. He was late that one time and they missed their window of opportunity. Rick had never seen that angry side to his wife. She was always so calm and chilled under control but the Michonne he had met and witnessed in those thirty minutes when she argued with him, he didn't recognize. It was side he never wanted to meet again.

This turned him into not loving enough to be home on time. When this was all about a baby for the both of them.

"Crazy talk." Rick said.

That's when the heated arguments started.

Age now played a big factor in them trying to conceive. Rick was now 36 and she was 33.

Michonne had cut down on various cases so she wouldn't be stressed out. She made sure she was fit and healthy and Rick was too. Both exercising regularly, even though her and Rick were in impressive shape already. They both had to cut out alcohol, especially for Rick.

When Rick had told Shane and Daryl he had to cut out drinking beer, Daryl looked at him like he didn't even recognize him anymore. Shane simply said "Shit."

* * *

Michonne arrived at the restaurant shortly after finding her friend already seated. She sat with a small guest, Michonne and Rick's Godson Dylan.

"Hey," Michonne said, walking up to the table.

"Hi, Mrs Grimes." Andrea greeted.

"You look nice," Andrea added, admiring Michonne's outfit.

She was wearing a purple t-shirt, dark indigo ripped jeans, white converse and her black leather jacket over the top. Michonne had just recently changed her hair into a sleek bob, which really suited her.

"Thank you, you look good too," Michonne replied.

Andrea was wearing a cream knitted jumper, a pair of black skinny jeans and black boots. Andrea did look good for only giving birth three months ago.

Michonne placed her bag down on the table.

"There's my little man," Michonne said, reaching her hands out to hold the infant in her hands. Andrea gladly passed her son over to Michonne.

They ordered lunch of chicken salad and fruit water.

Michonne was bouncing the baby on her knee. She was rubbing small circles on his back, burping him after he had his bottle.

She started to think about how she felt like she didn't have anything in common with her friends anymore. Her best friend Aaron and his husband Eric had adopted a beautiful Cambodian girl named Malis Raleigh.

Shane and Andrea had a beautiful boy named Dylan Walsh. Maggie had just given birth to her and Glenn's second child together a boy named Ollie Rhee. Michonne had gotten quite close with Rick's friends over the last three years.

Recently Michonne had found out that Rosita and Rick's best friend Abraham started to discuss having a baby together. It had happened for all their friends. Why wasn't it happening for them?

It was heartbreaking. She felt like she failed as a wife. Not being able to give Rick a child, she felt like she failed as a woman. With Michonne being an only child, makings her parents into grandparents would fall solely on her.

Andrea's voice shook Michonne from her own thoughts.

"It will happen," Andrea said, sipping on her lemon water.

"Will it? It may never happen. We've been trying for nearly two years and nothing Drea...nothing!" Michonne couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice, shaking her head and looking around the busy restaurant.

"I want to feel what everyone else has felt," Michonne said, looking into her best friend eyes.

Michonne wanted her own child to carry. Her body to change shape and feel a baby grow inside her tummy. She wanted to be able to share that with her husband.

"What about the tests?" Andrea asked.

"We went for the tests. Nothing is wrong...we had to wait and give it more time."

Time was something Michonne felt like that she didn't have.

"It would just be my luck, Rick being the prefect husband and man and we can't even have a baby together," Michonne lightly scoffed.

"Maybe, it's time to start thinking about other options?"

Michonne nodded. She passed the baby back to his mother.

Andrea was right. She had considered other options that were available to them. Maybe this was going to be her and Rick's only hope?

"I need to go. I have to pick Carl and Judith up from school. Its mine and Rick's weekend,"Michonne said. She pulled her purse out and left 20 dollars on the table.

Michonne bent down and placed a kiss on top of the baby's head.

"Call you soon," Michonne mouthed looking up at Andrea.

Andrea nodded her head as she soothed Dylan on her shoulder. The little baby nuzzling its head into his mother's neck as he drifted off to sleep.

She watched Michonne disappear out of the restaurant. She felt sad for her best friend. All Michonne ever wanted since knowing each other was to have children. She was the one who was good with children; kids loved Michonne and she loved kids.

Andrea felt guilty as she never really wanted children. She and Shane had an accidental pregnancy when the condom broke and they didn't realize until it was too late. Andrea loves Dylan and she wouldn't change him for the world and how they had him. Shane was supportive since day one and that reassured Andrea about keeping him. He is a really good father to their son. She just wanted the same happiness for Michonne.

On the way back to her car, Michonne walked past a baby boutique shop. There was a beautiful carrycot pram in the window, the colours of a deep shade of red and black. It had bronze detailing on the handles and down the sides. It was a beautiful pram and Michonne couldn't help but day dream about her and Rick pushing this pram together with their baby inside. A few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. Michonne slowly backed away from the window and headed towards her BMW.

Michonne felt like her dream was slipping away.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I wanted to do something like this for a while and it felt very fitting for this couple. That they were this perfect match for each other, sometimes it doesn't always happen so quickly. I wanted to explore this journey with these two. Hard times our coming with the couple, so I apologize in advance. It's going to get really rough.

I always know the endgame, so we will see how it all works out in the end.

What are your thoughts? As always, thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

Well, hello. It's been a SUPER long time on this story. I came to a bit of a writer's block and I didn't know how to take them on this journey that I wanted them to go on. The topic in question is a hard one and wasn't something I felt I should skim over. Certain parts were tougher to write than expected in upcoming chapters. Thank you for everyone who commented on the previous chapter. I hope you are all still with me on this journey.

 **Quick recap:** After their successful first date, their feelings grew for one another over the coming months. Michonne and Rick are now married and having fertility problems.

So, chapter 5...

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Michonne picked up Carl and Judith from school. She pulled her BMW into the driveway. Stepping out of the car, she went to the boot and grabbed the grocery bags. Carl and Judith had already exited the car and left the doors wide open. Michonne rolled her eyes.

"Carl...Judith." Michonne said, closing one of the car doors with her hip. She was trying to juggle the food carrier bags in her hands.

"Oh, sorry Chonne," Carl stopped and ran back from the front door. He took one of the white plastic bags from out of Michonne's hand.

"Sorry Michonne," Judith skipped back and shut the other open car door.

"That's ok," she smiled.

They walked inside the modest home. Michonne watched Carl place the bags on the kitchen surface. He went off towards his bedroom with his headphones in as he texted on his iPhone.

Michonne looked over the surface to find Judith standing there looking up and smiling at her. She couldn't help the smile back.

"Ok, gorgeous. You can help me put these away."

Judith nodded her head as her curls bounced up and down in her ponytail. They both spent the next 10 minutes putting all the groceries away.

* * *

In Atlanta Police Department, Rick sat behind his desk in his office going through some paperwork. He had been staring at the same report file for the past hour. There was a small knock on the door and his partner and best friend, Shane Walsh walked in.

"Hey, man everythan alright?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

Rick sighed, leaning back in his chair. He flung the pen down onto his desk.

"No, everything ain't alright Shane."

Shane took a seat opposite Rick, his close friend since childhood.

"Well, tell me what's wrong brother."

"Michonne...she found out this morning...that the test...It was negative, again." Rick huffed.

Shane ran his hand over his head.

"I am sorry Rick. I really am."

"Yeah, I am too." Rick looked around his spacious office. His eyes fell on the picture of Michonne on his desk in a bronze coloured frame. She was happy, smiling and laughing. An interaction that was so rare from how she was these days.

He looked up at Shane and bit on his bottom lip.

"She wants a baby so desperately. She's afraid it's never going to happen. _I'm_ afraid it isn't going to happen." He let out a deep breath.

"It will."

"Shane, I don't think...I don't think it will. I have to be honest. We have been trying for a very long time. I know these things sometimes can take time. But, this amount of time?"

Rick hated himself for having thoughts like this. Having thoughts about Michonne he shouldn't. He didn't want to be negative. But, it was so hard to see the positive side in any of this situation they both found themselves in. He never thought they would struggle this hard to try to conceive a child.

"I don't even know anymore. If we were not to have a baby, would our marriage even survive? That's what scares me. That she can't see anything past having our baby. She's so wrapped up in us trying. It scares me to think what If it doesn't ever happen."

Shane continued to look at his friend.

"She keeps comparing us to everyone around us, to you, Andrea, Maggie, Rosita. She snaps. I snap. Then we argue and get into a big fight. It's a vicious circle with us. I love her so much. I know she loves me. I...I just wish I could give her the one thing she wants. Our baby. I want her to be able to go through all the firsts with being a mother." Rick's eyes started to glaze over.

"She's so good with Carl and Judith. Michonne...My wife she doesn't deserve this pain."

Shane stood up and squeezed Rick's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Rick and pulled him into a hug. Rick patted Shane's back.

"I am ok," Rick said, trying to fight back the tears. "I am ok."

* * *

"What you making for dinner Michonne?" Judith's steal blue eyes looked up at her step-mommy.

"I am making skinless chicken, brown rice, and vegetables." She answered, leaning onto the grey marbled counter top.

Judith wrinkled her cute button nose up.

Michonne laughed.

"Don't worry. It's just for me and your daddy. I have ordered pizza for you and Carl."

Judith nodded smiling. "Ok Good."

Michonne searched through Judith's book bag on the counter.

"Oh, so you have homework. Why don't you get started on this? While I go quickly get changed and then I come help you finish."

"Michonne, I have my art project due on Friday too." Judith said, picking up a pencil from the colourful pencil case.

"Ok, we can finish that off after you have done maths."

Judith nodded and started on her homework as Michonne left the kitchen.

Michonne climbed the stairs to the first floor. She stopped outside of the spare bedroom that was opposite from hers and Rick's. She turned the door handle and slowly walked inside.

Michonne folded her arms over her chest. She played with the gold 'M' necklace that hung around her slender neck.

She stood inside the empty bedroom, as she often did, for several minutes. The room had dazzling white walls. It was a blank canvas. She often wondered if it was _ever_ going to be transformed into something bright and colourful. Would the walls be painted blue, or pink or something completely random? What theme would Rick and she choose to decorate their baby's nursery? The possibilities would be endless. She imagined Rick putting up the furniture. He is such a good, loving dad to Carl and Judith she wondered what he would be like with their baby.

Michonne wondered would it ever be a baby's room. She shut the door behind her and sniffled through her tears.

She changed into casual clothes of a pair of grey joggers and a white vest top. Michonne spent the next few hours helping Judith with her math homework and art project. Michonne ordered Carl and Judith a large pepperoni pizza for them to share. Michonne tucked Judith in bed with a film. She checked in on Carl for the night. The teenager never seemed to leave his room unless it was for food. He was always on his phone texting or listening to music.

Michonne headed back down to the kitchen to finish tidying up.

* * *

It was 8pm in the evening and Rick had finally arrived home from a long day at the precinct.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling after this morning?" Rick walked into the kitchen and over to his wife.

"I am feeling better."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why don't I run you a hot bath?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah that would be nice, thank you Rick."

"No, it's ok. Baby, it will all be ok. Let me check in on Carl and Judith first." Rick released his arm from around her slender waist.

Rick started to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped when he heard his wife speak.

"I made the appointment with Doctor Denise today. For Monday afternoon hope that's good for you? So, we can discuss the options that we may have." She looked down at her hands and fumbled with her fingers.

"That sounds good for me, of course it is." He walked back over to his wife and took her hand within his.

"We will get our baby one way or another. I promise you Michonne."

She let out a small smile and nodded. Rick let go of her hand but not before he rubbed his fingers over hers. Michonne watched Rick walk out of their kitchen. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

* * *

After Michonne's bubble filled bath of almond and honey milk, she dried and put lotion onto her smooth skin.

She came out of their en-suite bathroom to find Rick sitting with his back against the headboard with just his blue striped boxers on.

Rick looked up. He paused for a few seconds, long enough to scan his eyes over her body.

She wore a matching burgundy silky pyjama set. The top was short with spaghetti straps. It stopped a few inches below her breasts. Rick could see her bare nipples through the fabric. He slowly licked his lips. He cast his eyes down to the end of the fabric that sat short and revealed her flat toned stomach.

Rick was still hopeful that one day Michonne would carry their child.

He couldn't see. But, he could visualise the way the lace trimmed shorts covered her pert bottom.

Michonne was still _his_ beautiful wife after the ups and downs they had been through the last few years.

"Hey," she gave a half-smile.

"Hi, come lay down," Rick motioned her towards their king-sized bed.

She climbed onto the bed and Rick lay behind her and trailed his hands over her smooth skin.

"Can I give you a massage? Please, I just want you to relax."

Rick just wanted to be able to touch Michonne in a way he hadn't in so long.

"Ok, Rick." Michonne turned to look at her husband.

He smiled.

* * *

Michonne pulled the cami top off and lay onto her tummy. She rested her head on top the plush pillow and tucked her arms underneath. Her shorts then rose up, tight around her round ass. She was wearing no underwear, not even her usual attire of a lace thong. He could see her firm cheeks. He internally groaned.

Rick straddled her hips. Michonne gathered her hair over onto the right side of her shoulder. This would give him better access to her top half.

He started on her shoulders and placed a hand on each side and started to massage this area. Rick moved down to her shoulder blades and the top of her arms. She was starting to make soft moaning noises.

Rick could tell she was starting to feel less tense. This was what he wanted.

Even though a massage was such a simple act. Michonne hadn't let Rick touch her in such an intimate way in nearly a year.

It had been a while since Rick had spent time on her body like this. Usually, it was all about just having sex and no foreplay. This was something that Rick had missed in their relationship from them exploring each other's bodies.

"Hmm it feels so good," Michonne said closing her eyes.

"Good, that's what I wanted baby." Rick moved down to the middle of her back. His fingers ran over the katana tattoo that occupied this spot.

Rick was now hard.

He moved his thumbs from the centre of her back outwards and upward. He applied deep pressure. Rick was running his hands thumb up and down her spine with his fingers. Michonne kept moaning as Rick continued to work his hands over her smooth skin.

"Rick, it feels really nice. Can you go lower?" Michonne asked.

"Of course I can hon," Rick replied, moving his hands to the waistline of the tiny, silk shorts.

Rick moved himself backwards towards the back of her knees. It now gave him more access to her cheeks.

Rick pulled the shorts down a couple of inches. So, he could see the top half of her firmness, and the slight dip of her crack.

He moved his hands all the way up her back over her shoulders, then slowly down the curve of her back. He repeated the same motion a few times. Each time his hands went lower and lower. Rick's hands drifted past the waistband of the shorts. He pulled them down further exposing the luscious behind.

He placed one hand on each of her ass cheeks and kneaded the flesh together then slightly apart.

"Mmmmm," Michonne let out a long moan.

Rick had always had a thing for his wife's ass. Michonne knew that. She especially loved having the firm, peachy mounds in his hands to stroke, smack, kiss, and play with.

He continued to squeeze the flesh between his hands, inwards and outwards. His thumbs had now moved to below where her cheeks stopped. Rick looked down each time he squeezed then he was parting her pussy lips apart.

"Does it feel good baby? Is this the right pressure?"

"It's **perfect** ," Michonne answered.

Rick moved his hand down to the back of her legs then back to the same position. His hands now slid underneath her shorts. Michonne's breathing was starting to become heavier. He moved his hands to the centre and squeezed really hard.

"Ohhh Rick..."

Rick removed his hands from inside of her shorts.

"Let me take these off you Chonne. They're in my way." Rick's voice was filled with lust.

* * *

Michonne smirked. She raised her hips as Rick placed his hands on the side of the waistband. He began to pull the material down her legs. He moved back down her legs and removed them off her body and threw them somewhere on their bedroom floor.

Rick stood up from their bed. He pulled his own shorts down his lean legs, letting his thick member spring free and gently bob between his thighs.

Rick got back onto the bed and gently pushed her legs apart. He now moved in between her wide spread legs. He reached for her ass again; Rick could see her wet pussy lips. He couldn't resist the urge to ask his wife a question.

"Did you enjoy the massage that I gave you?"

"I did, Rick."

"Yeah, I can see that Michonne," he whispered hoarsely.

Rick had waited long enough. He worked his hands onto her inner thighs. He moved his hands back onto her plump ass. His fingers lightly brushed over the outside of her pussy lips. Michonne moaned loudly into the pillow.

Rick ran two fingers on her folds parting her lips with his thumb and guided it slowly inside. Michonne started to gently rotate her hips. He worked the palm of his hands underneath her so that his fingers were rubbing between her clit and the bed sheet. He began to work his thumb against her soft inner walls, whilst simultaneously rubbing his fingers over her engorged bud.

Michonne started to rock her hips back and forth in time with his hand. Her breathing now had become much heavier in the quiet room.

She lifted her head up and breathlessly spoke.

"Mmmmm, baby, that...you're hitting my spot. Shit. Don't stop." Her head fell back down.

Rick removed his thumb. But, he was quick to replace them with two of his long fingers. His digits went in deeper than his thumb. He started to hit her G-stop. Michonne cried out.

"OH YESSSS! Rick...Please _go_ deeper," Michonne begged her husband.

Rick slid his finger in and out of her soaking pussy. He could hear the squishing sounds. She was so wet. He continued to rub his fingers in a circular motion over her clit as his fingers worked her opening.

Rick could tell his wife was getting close. He slid another finger in with ease.

Michonne's mouth dropped open.

"Come on baby, cum for me," he encouraged. His other hand was sprawled onto her ass. Lifting one side so he could get a better view of his fingers working her G-spot.

"I am close," Michonne whimpered.

Her moaning became longer and drawn out.

Rick slid his fingers in and out. He was getting quicker and quicker. Her wetness coated his digits. Rick could smell her juices lingering in the air.

Michonne threw her head back and small little pants escaped her mouth.

"Yes...ahhh...ahhh...ahhh."

Rick let Michonne ride out her wave as he slowed the movement of his fingers. He let Michonne come down from her high. She buried her face into the pillow. Rick had to admit the sound of his name falling from her lips was one of his favorite sounds.

Rick moved his hand down to his dick. He covered himself with her arousal from the base all the way down to his tip. There was a suction of a wet noise echoing as he did this. He moved to sit back onto his knees.

"Do you want to turn around?" Rick had to ask because the only positions they had been having sex in the last year was positions that was best for conceiving.

"No Rick, carry on like this, please."

"Ok, baby."

He took the hold of his length and positioned the head at her entrance. He moved his rock-hard dick up and down a few times so he could slide into her hole **perfectly**.

He pushed his hips forward and eased himself all the way in. Michonne's pussy enveloped his shaft almost immediately. He could feel the wetness and heat radiating off her.

Michonne's mouth dropped open and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt every curve and crease of his manhood as he entered her from behind. Rick felt much deeper in this position.

Rick let out a guttural groan as he filled her in one go. It felt so good to be in her this way.

This was a position her and Rick hadn't experienced in so long. Michonne gripped the pillow tighter.

He had to pause for a several seconds as he placed his hand on her slim, toned waist and dug his nails into her skin.

Rick withdrew himself a few inches, leaving half of him still inside of her. Suddenly without any warning he pushed back inside her tight passage. He began to pick up speed, his hips hit her cheeks with every forceful slap.

"You feel so good. So good," Rick growled.

"Hmm, yeah." Michonne moaned loudly.

They were both now breathing heavily and moaning.

Michonne turned her head slightly and found Rick's lips. He captured them in a hungry kiss. Rick's strokes were deep and hard.

Michonne lowered her head back down into the plush grey pillow.

Rick pressed his weight down onto her back. He leaned onto his right arm. He kissed and ran his hands over her back as he continued to pound into her body. He groaned into her ear as his hand grasped onto the sheet.

He didn't slow down his pace.

Rick felt her body tighten and her body shudder as she climaxed. This sent Rick over the edge, as it always did.

Rick closed his eyes and savoured the feeling. Michonne gripped and released his hot length. He pulled her hips back and thrust deeper. He remained inside of her as the final few spurts filled her pussy, making sure not a drop escaped her.

He slowly slid out of her slippery pussy and moved to the side.

Rick covered them with the dark grey comforter and cuddled Michonne close.

"That was amazing baby," his voice heavy in her ear.

"It was."

* * *

Michonne lay there for a few minutes. She turned onto her side to face Rick. She presumed he was fast asleep. She stroked her finger tips down the side of his face and over his greying beard. It was a good look on him.

She slipped out of bed and placed her black silk robe on. Rick opened his eyes in the dark. He sensed his wife's presence not next to him. He knew where she had gone again. Because this was the place Michonne went every time they had sex.

Rick threw on a fresh pair of boxers. He slowly walked out of their bedroom to the room that was opposite theirs. The door was slightly ajar. Rick peaked through the door, to find Michonne staring into the empty space. She had her back to him. He could make out she had one arm folded underneath her bust and her other hand resting on her chin.

He studied her for a couple more minutes. Rick hung his head down, running his hands through his dark tresses. He nodded and headed back to their spacious bedroom.

Rick knew she wouldn't be back at least for another twenty minutes or so.

Michonne came into their bedroom not that long afterwards. She wasn't startled by Rick already awake and waiting for her. It had been a silent ritual for them, for such a long time. She padded her bare feet over to the bed and Rick held his arms out for his wife. She lay beside him in his arms.

Rick nuzzled his face into her neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her stomach. He trailed soft kisses over the top of her shoulder.

They both lay together in silence, as the weight of conceiving a child, once again plagued their minds throughout the night.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

What can I say? Thoughts? We have a long way to go...

 **Next chapter:** They visit Doctor Denise to discuss options.


End file.
